Escape from Fort Drakon
by Dave2380
Summary: Alistair and Amell have been captured, now they have to escape, if Alistair's libido with it's perverse sense of timing doesn't get them caught first. Slash so the usualdon't like it, don't read it warning applies.


Author: Dave2380.

Rating: M for slash.

Distribution: only please.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age Origins belongs to E.A. and Bioware. I would at least have made Alistair eligible for romance with a man. This fic is non-profit and just for fun

* * *

Escape from Fort Drakon.

Danyl awoke in Alistair's arms, which was comforting, unfortunately the pain and ringing in his head where that bitch Ser Cauthrien had whacked him with a pommel strike took a lot of the comfort away. He lay in the Templars embrace for a few fleeting moments before drawing on his mana to heal himself. His magic was slow and sluggish, obviously some form of anti-magic field was in effect. Reluctantly giving up his efforts he sat up and turned around to face Alistair.

" Hey, are you okay Alistair ? "

" A bit bruised and battered, I was worried about you, you've been out for a couple of hours. " Alistair was indeed bruised and battered, hair rumpled and he'd obviously been gnawing on his bottom lip in worry. Danyl worked a kink out of his neck, " Any idea where we are ? "

" Not the palace dungeons, I'd say Fort Drakon. "

" We have to try and get out of here, or there'll be hell to pay. "

" You mean the torture and slow death that Loghain will put us to ? "

" I was actually thinking of Morrigan and Oghren massacring a whole load of mostly innocent guards and burning the Fort to the ground when they rescue us. That wouldn't look good."

Alistair grinned, " No it wouldn't but it might be fun to let them. "

" I swear you're developing a taste for violence, now rest while I think of something, pretend your asleep so I don't get distracted. "

Alistair grimaced and curled up in a corner. Danyl paused to consider his options, picking the lock was out, Leliana's tutoring him in the art of picking locks had not gone well. The door was composed of hefty iron bars so getting Alistair to try and break it wouldn't work. Burning the lock out with magic was obviously not an option. He let his eyes drift toward the guard as he patrolled, perhaps if he could get him closer to the door then he could, what overpower him. He snorted at the image, the guard was built like Alistair, there was no way he could take him down. He looked up to see the guard hurriedly looking away. Danyl slitted his eyes, watching him patrol, and yes there it was, another fleeting glimpse. The guard was looking him over, studying his body.

" _This I can work with. "_

Standing up he began to stretch, rotating his head slowly to ease the muscles in his neck, before entwining his fingers and pushing his hands outwards and then bending at the waist, straightening up he found the guards eyes riveted onto him. The guard flushed and walked away, resuming his patrol. Danyl sauntered over to the cell door and leaned against the bars, making sure to gain eye contact with the guard as he passed. He waited for him to come back. " Ser guard ? "

" What ? "

" Is there any chance of a draught of water ? " He kept eye contact with the guard, trying to read him, would this work?

" I suppose it can't hurt. " Mumbled the guard, looking away from the mages warm brown eyes, flushing slightly as he went. He returned a few minutes later with a wooden goblet and a water skin. He filled the goblet and handed it to Danyl. The mage was careful to lightly brush his fingers against the guards as he took the goblet, a playful smirk on his lips. " My thanks Ser. " He drained the goblet and held it out for the guard. " Must be rather dull being cooped up inside ."

" Well it isn't exactly all action, but it has to be done. " Muttered the guard, gazing at the mage, looking him over from head to toe. Danyl felt a certain sense of satisfaction, it was actually working!

" Ah, and you like a bit of action ? " The mage shifted his feet causing his hips to sway, the guard followed the motion, intently, hungrily. His voice was husky and hoarse when he spoke. " It beats being bored. "

Danyl smiled, " I have a solution for boredom, actually I have several. Mind you, they do require two people. And as you can see my friend is in no condition to lend a helping hand, as it were."

The guard was hesitant, Danyl could see him evaluating circumstances. He was bigger than the mage, there was an anti-magic field in operation and the big warrior was asleep. Finally he came to a decision and drew his keys from his belt, unlocking the door he stepped inside the cell and locked it behind him.

" What took you so long ? " Asked Danyl. He took the guard in his arms and kissed him, feeling the other man lean into him.

He broke the kiss and rapped on the guards chain mail, it jingled under his touch. " You'll have to get the armour off, can't indulge in the joys of the flesh through chain mail. " The guard fumbled at his buckles with Danyl's help, his mail shirt and chausses falling to the ground, discarded, leaving him in his small clothes, helmet and boots. Danyl's hands encircled the guards hips and pulled him tight as the guard leaned in for another kiss. Locked in the kiss the guard never noticed Danyl's hands gliding up the curve of his spine until they lifted off his helmet.

There was puzzlement on the guards face as Danyl slammed his helmet against the side of his face, then against the back of his head, twice in quick succession, knocking out the hapless guard. He knelt down and plucked the guards keys from the floor. He turned to see Alistair staring at him.

The Templar had an unreadable expression on his face. " Maker, that was…."

Danyl flinched, wondering how Alistair would feel about this betrayal.

" …..Amazingly arousing. I know we should be escaping, but I want you so badly right now."

Danyl groaned, " Now? Honestly Alistair, your libido has the most awkward sense of timing, like that time Morrigan caught us in the pool at camp ? "

Alistair shrugged, " I can't help it, seeing you seduce that guard was really stimulating. Besides would half an hour make that much difference ? "

Danyl sighed " Okay, but we do things my way, and if we get dragged off to the torturers, or Morrigan turns the entire garrison into frogs then it's your fault. " Danyl led Alistair to the bars between their cell and the one adjacent to them. He spread Alistair's arms wide and had him grip a bar with each hand. " These are the rules, you hang onto the bars and we have fun, you let go of the bars even once and we stop and work on getting the hell out of here. "

Alistair glanced at his lover, eyes smouldering with desire. " Didn't I read this in the book ? I seem to remember rope being involved. "

Danyl arched an eyebrow, " I'm improvising, now shut up and let me get to work. "

He knelt in front of Alistair and eased the small clothes off his lovers throbbing ,engorged member. Alistair hissed at the sensation of Danyl's flesh on his hardness, a firm grip from root to tip as his lover toyed with him. Danyl revelled in the solidity of Alistair's cock, sliding his left had to it's base he wrapped his thumb and forefinger around it before licking his way down the underside of his lovers member, revelling in the hissing noises it elicited from Alistair. He backed up and took the tip inside his mouth, tongue licking and swirling around the head before he worked his way down the shaft, his wicked tongue swirling across it's underside and as much of the sides as he could reach. He could feel the tension in Alistair's hips as he tried not to thrust, tried not to desperately fuck his face. Danyl chuckled around Alistair's flesh and heard him hiss. " Maker, don't do that, I won't last long."

Danyl acquiesced to Alistair's wishes and slid his free hand up his lovers thighs, zeroing in on his entrance. Alistair hissed at the initial burn as Danyl's finger slid in and out of him, he grunted softly as a second finger joined it and they sought out that little nubbin of pleasure. He squirmed in delight as Danyl's fingers glided deftly across it, even as his mouth worked on his cock. The pleasure built and built, growing rapidly as fingers and mouth and wicked tongue shattered Alistair's control and catapulted him headfirst into a glorious tempestuous orgasm. His hands spasmed around the bars as he howled his release. Finally spent, he managed to let go of the bars, wondering if they could find a coil of rope before they got back to Arl Eamon's estate.

Danyl pulled himself up to his feet and tucked Alistair back into his small clothes before kissing him. Alistair could taste himself in the kiss, and as always it was kind of intriguing. Before he could think about reciprocation however , Danyl broke the kiss and began restraining their unconscious guard, using a belt to bind his arms behind his back and entangling his legs with his own chain mail. _" Talk about being caught with your pants down! "_

" Right, we get out of here, find our gear and get to the Arl's estate, hopefully in time to stop our friends doing something awful and bloody in a rescue attempt, yes? "

" Don't you even want to…. ? "

" Alistair, much as I'd love to jump your bones right now, it'll get us caught. Later my love. Okay ? "

" I guess I was being a little over-enthusiastic. "

" Just a little, now let's get out of this damned anti-magic field "

*****

Their gear was stashed in a chest not far from the cells, well most of it. " Damn it, where's my staff ? "

Danyl muttered a stream of profanities in Old Tevinter, He slipped into his robe, still cursing. " Bloody thieving gits, do they have any idea how much a Dragonbone staff costs? " He stalked off, feeling his mana grow as they left the anti-magic field behind.

They were ambushed by a guard and a pair of Mabari, Alistair tried to get to them, to shield Danyl but he was too slow, arcane bolts shattered the Mabari skulls and a bolt of Lightning fatally electrocuted the guard. " And you said I was developing a taste for violence ? " Joked Alistair. Danyl sighed and motioned for them to continue.

They had to duck into a chamber to avoid a wandering guard, there were weapons and guard uniforms inside. Alistair turned to Danyl, " Okay we could fight our way out and risk death, or we could dress like guards and walk out in plain sight. Yes ? "

The mage considered it. " It makes sense, help me get this gear on. " Alistair helped his lover into the guards chain mail, taking care not to be too grabby. No point aggravating his man when he was in a mood. Buckling himself into a suit of the guard armour was far from enjoyable. He looked wistfully at his Juggernaut armour as he packed it away. Oh well, if it stopped them from being brutally slain it'd be worth it.

In the next room they came across a guard. " Tell me you're my relief, I should have been off duty five minutes ago. " He whined. Danyl nodded at him. " Sorry we're late, off you go." They watched the guard leave and then Danyl turned to Alistair, " Well he was a whiny little pustule wasn't he ? Obviously Loghain has low standards when it comes to guards. "

Alistair chuckled. " Maybe we should have butchered our way out after all ? "

Danyl glared, " Oh no you don't, if I have to wear bloody armour and a sword then we are damn well sneaking out. Now lets find a way out of here. "

There were guards on the corridor leading to a hall and presumably the exit. Extremely serious and humourless buggers by the look of them. Trying the next room they came to, they found a colonel seated at his desk. Danyl and Alistair saluted, each hoping that he'd fall for it.

" Ah, you are the new recruits yes ? You're late. Please ensure it does not happen again. Gather the rest of your patrol and report for inspection. They should be in the store room. "

Danyl slumped against a wall as soon as they were out of sight, " Dear Maker, we only just scraped by on that. Can we pass inspection ? "

Alistair studied the mage, " As long as your hair stays under the helmet, most guards have short hair. It's funny but you look really good in armour. Maybe we can use it later in the bedroom. He chuckled wickedly.

Danyl elbowed him, " You are obsessed, but behave yourself and we'll see." They wandered to the stockroom to find two grumbling guards. Danyl rolled his eyes and Alistair grinned. It was the mage who spoke up. " The colonel said we were to get ready for inspection."

The guards moaned and groused about needing regulation swords and Danyl dragged them to the armoury. _" Honestly it's like dealing with bloody children. I will not fry them, I will not fry them, I will not fry them. " _He kept this mantra running through his head as the guards tooled up. They made it to the colonel's office.

Danyl found it ironic that out of the four of them, he was the only one the Colonel couldn't fault, he even had to prompt Alistair. He had to stifle the giggles as they passed inspection, supplied the correct password and just walked out of the door. As soon as they were out of sight, he and Alistair knocked out the guards and restrained them. Emerging from an alley in their own gear, they ran into Morrigan and Oghren.

" You're a bit late, but thanks for coming. Please tell me you have my staff ? "

Morrigan smiled that enigmatic smile of hers. " Tis safe at the Arl's estate."

Danyl sighed in relief. " Good, well we're going to head to the market district because I want a very large drink, amongst other things. "

Morrigan arched an eyebrow at him. Danyl grinned, " We should only be an hour, two at the most."

Now it was Morrigan's turn to roll her eyes. She and Oghren wandered off, muttering to each other about oversexed Grey Wardens whilst Danyl and Alistair headed to the Gnawed Noble.

Fin.

_Author's note. Since I play a lot as a Mage I thought it would be only natural for Fort Drakon to have an anti-magic field like in the Circle Tower's Phylactery Chamber. I only mention Danyl's staff not being there because it would have been hard to pose as a guard with a six foot length of Dragonbone strapped to his back. _


End file.
